Vincent Valentine's Lover
by ice-dragons
Summary: Torn between two lover's, how will he cope with a lost love? Will he fall into submission to his new lover? Or will she fall prey to another man of which Vincent knows and trusts? VVxOOC


Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII.

* * *

Chapter 1 Of Vincent Valentine's Lover

"I just want to die, I couldn't protect Lucrecia. I can't protect anyone." he thought to himself. Vincent Valentine sat on the edge of his bed, until someone came and sat down next to Vincent. "I can't go on like this Kianea. I've lost my one and only love." he said to Kianea as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"No you haven't Vincent; she's still with you, in your heart." Kianea said to Vincent as she grabbed his hand in hers and held it.

"But how could I have been so reckless?" Vincent said to Kianea, "I couldn't protect her. She fell into another man's arms. He abused her, and made a monster out of his own child."

"But Vincent, I know that you are not a monster, you protected someone. That someone is me; you protected someone you cared about against that monster that attacked us." Kianea said to Vincent.

"I did, didn't I, Kianea? Are you sure you're okay?" Vincent asked Kianea.

"Yes, I am fine Vincent, I promise and I wanted to thank you for earlier but I didn't seem to say it." Kianea said as she leaned her head on his shoulder again. "Now I can though Vincent, so thank you for earlier." she said as she looked at him in the eye.

"Kianea, your welcome." He said to her as he looked at the floor. She suddenly kissed him on the cheek and not knowing it, Vincent got up but his cloak was caught.

He thought, _I really don't like it when it gets caught up like that_. He turned around and saw Kianea holding on to it instead, "Kianea?" he said to her.

"I'm sorry if I did something you didn't like Vincent, but I have to tell you something." she said to him.

"What is Kianea? Are you hurt?" he asked as he sat down on the bed next to her.

"Well yes and no. Yes I am hurt a little, there's a hole in my heart where a man used to be. But lately I don't know where that man has gone. Vincent, you're that man. I've loved you ever since I saw you." she said to him, "I'm not making this up Vincent. I'm opening my heart to you, hoping you will take me as yours." she said as she saw the expression on Vincent's face.

"I don't know Kianea, I thought Lucrecia was my only love." he said to her, and with that Kianea was out of the room in seconds crying.

"Kianea!" Vincent yelled through the door as it slammed shut. Kianea ran to the top deck, only to see that they were high up in the air. She then saw that Cloud had come up to see her and what she was doing.

"What are you doing up here Kianea? I thought you were in Vincent's room." Cloud said to a crying Kianea.

"I was, I just came from there, I..." she began until she balled out. Cloud couldn't help but to put his arm around her and hold her while she were crying.

"It's alright Kianea, I'm here now." Cloud said to Kianea as she stopped crying. "What did Vincent tell you when you told him you loved him?" Cloud asked Kianea as he held her closer to him.

"He told me that I was just playing him as a fool and that I didn't really love him for who he was. He also told me that I would fall for another man and that I would become theirs." Kianea said with tears in her eyes.

"There, there, Kianea, he doesn't know that you are in love with him, he's afraid to love any one right now. He's afraid of losing another woman he might love." Cloud said to Kianea. Cloud's embrace began to weaken.

"Cloud..." Kianea said as Cloud looked her in the eye.

"What is it Kianea? I didn't hurt you did I?" Cloud asked her.

"No you didn't hurt me Cloud, I just want you to hold me like that for a few more minutes." Kianea said to Cloud.

"Alright Kianea, I will as long as you want me too." Cloud said as he caught a glimpse of someone on board.

"Cloud, I need to tell Kianea something, could you go to your room just in case what I tell Kianea upsets her. It's what Vincent told me to tell her." Cid said as he looked at Kianea. "Very well, you know where my room is?" Cloud asked Kianea. She nodded her head and with that Cloud was off to his room.

"Kianea, I know this might upset ya but Vincent don't want to get into a relationship right now 'cause he's afraid he will loose his only love like he did a long time ago." Cid said as he approached her.

"Vincent...said...that?" Kianea began until she started to cry again. Kianea went to find Cloud's room and when she did, she knocked and went in. Once she was inside, she saw something horrible.

Tifa had Cloud in a hug and when Tifa caught sight of Kianea, she smiled an evil smile.

"Cloud! How could you?" Kianea yelled at Cloud and Tifa and she ran out of his room. She then ran into someone, she didn't know who it was until she looked up with tearful eyes.

"Vincent...you..." Kianea began until Vincent wrapped his arms around Kianea. "No Vincent, I thought you didn't want to get into a relationship?" she asked him as she let her guard down and hugged him back.

"I never said that Kianea, I just needed some time to think." he said as he stopped hugging her.

"But Cid said..." she began until Vincent placed a finger on her lips.

"Don't speak..." he replied to her. She then saw he was moving toward her, she closed her eyes. "Not here Kianea, come back to my room, we can talk there." Vincent said to Kianea.

They both went back to his room hand in hand. Tifa came out of Cloud's room and Kianea felt something was going on between Tifa and Cloud. It hurt Kianea deeply. _I thought he liked me instead of Tifa_, she thought to herself. _I guess I was wrong._ _Why is every one lying to me all of a sudden? _She asked herself in her mind.

"We're here Kianea. This is my room, ladies first." Vincent said to Kianea as she walked in first.

"So what are we going to be doing Vincent?" Kianea asked Vincent as she turned around to face him.

"You really have to ask?" he asked her when he went over to her and gently placed his hand on her cheek.

"Vincent!" she said aloud.

"What is Kianea?" Vincent turned around on guard.

"It's just that I thought you didn't want to start a relationship." Kianea said to Vincent as he turned back around to face Kianea.

"I didn't want to tell Cid to tell you, and I didn't at first until I thought it through. I realized that Lucrecia is gone and she would have wanted me to move on." Vincent said as he placed his hand on her cheek again.

"Oh Vincent, I love you so much." Kianea said as she leaned her head against his chest to rest.

"I love you too, Kianea." Vincent said to her as he looked down at her.

He kissed the top of her head, and when she caught a glimpse of him looking at her she blushed. "You want to know what I want to do to you right now, Kianea?" Vincent said as he looked away and blushed himself.

"Yes, I do Vincent, what do you want to do to me?" she asked him as she looked at him in the eye.

"I want to kiss you Kianea, if that's alright with you?" he asked her as he placed his hand on her cheek.

"Yes, Vincent I would love for us to kiss, but you got to promise to put your arms around me first." she said to him.

"Alright, but you got to show me how to Kianea." Vincent said to her. She took his arms and wrapped them around her, to encircle her then, "I'm ready now Vincent" she said to him.

Vincent leaned a little closer to her and she shivered in pleasure from his touch. "Touch my skin Vincent." she said as she raised her shirt up a little. He took off his gloves and placed his hands on her skin like she told him. "Mmmmm...I like the touch of your skin." she said as she slowly began to lick at his lips. She took one of his hands and placed it on herself and she liked the warm sensation that was him.

Then Vincent and Kianea kissed for what seemed like forever. When they finally quit, both of them were hot and they even tongued each other. "Wow Vincent I never knew you were such a good kisser." she said to him and she was blushing a little. "Neither did I think you were a good kisser Kianea, but it turned out you were a great kisser." Vincent said to her.

"No Vincent you were a better one, that first kiss was my first kiss ever." Kianea said to Vincent.

"I have an idea, Vincent. Do we have any ice cream on this ship?" Kianea asked Vincent.

"Yes, matter of fact we do. Why?" Vincent asked her.

"I thought we could eat ice cream from each other's spoon." Kianea said to Vincent.

"Alright Kianea, I'll go get the ice cream." He said as he got up. He went out the door and went to go get the ice cream. When he was there he didn't find any ice cream on a stick so he got ice cream and a spoon.

When someone knocked on the door Kianea thought it was Vincent so she said, "Come on in Vincent I'm dressed you know."

"This isn't Vincent, Kianea, it's me, Cloud." Cloud said through the door.

"Why should I let you in Cloud!?!" she exclaimed.

"Because Kianea I want to be friends since you and Vincent are lovers now." Cloud said through the shut door.

"No Cloud, I loved you but Vincent returned my feelings when you didn't, and I saw you and Tifa hugging." she said.

"But Kianea, she was only comforting me, I thought I had loved you and I thought you loved me back, but now I see you don't." he said as he opened the door.

"Get out, Cloud, you are only saying that to get me to love you back. But I did love you once, and I still do." Kianea said to Cloud as she put her hand on his cheek. He only caressed her cheek with his hand, he moved a little closer to her. "Cloud, don't, Vincent will come back and if he sees us like this what will he think?" Kianea said as she moved away.

"Let him, he doesn't know what love is until he has actually loved someone in his life like I have." Cloud said to her as he placed his arms around her waist. Vincent knocked and came in to see Cloud and Kianea standing like that. He dropped the ice cream and the spoon.

"Why hello Vincent, I was just about to bang your girlfriend. I hope you don't mind." Cloud said, "After all, she doesn't love you at all."

"Vincent don't believe him! I love you with all my heart, please don't believe him!" Kianea said as she saw Vincent tear up. "Vincent, please don't believe him!" she said as she began to cry in her hands.

Vincent came over to Cloud and punched him in the face, and then he knelt beside Kianea and held her in his arms. "Kianea, I choose not to believe him, only I love you." he said to Kianea. "What all did he do to you while I was out?" Vincent asked her as she slowly rose up.

"He put his arms around my waist and told me a bunch of lies. I didn't believe him though." Kianea said to Vincent as she began crying again.

"Shhhhh...I'm here now Kianea, it's alright..." he said to her as he tried to get her to stop crying. She did stop crying for a little while until Cloud had finally gone away.

Then Vincent rose up her shirt to find bruises and cuts. "What did he do to you Kianea? Did he beat you?" Vincent asked her.

"Vincent, I told him I didn't believe him, but he beat me and cut me with a knife. He even told me he was going to rape me while you were out." Kianea said as she placed her hand on his cheek. "Vincent, I have a question for you." Kianea asked Vincent.

"What is it Kianea?" Vincent asked her as they both sat up.

"Vincent how come you never smile? I mean I haven't seen you smile, not even once." Kianea said to Vincent with a sad face.

"Kianea, please don't give me that sad face, I don't like it when you're sad." Vincent said to her as he placed a hand on her cheek.

Kianea looked at him straight in the eye, and she smiled with tears in her eyes. "Alright Kianea, I'll do it for you." Vincent said to Kianea. He smiled and she smiled back at him with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Thank you Vincent, I love you so much." Kianea said to Vincent as she laid her head on his chest.

"Kianea, I love you too. Don't ever leave me like my past lover has." Vincent said to Kianea.

"I promise I won't Vincent, I mean after all I do love you." she said to him as he wrapped his arms around her waist again. She moaned at that and Vincent thought she were moaning because she was close to him. He kissed her on her head and then on her forehead, she moaned again because it felt good to her.

"Whatever happened to the ice cream?" Kianea asked him as she sat up.

"Oh I forgot it's out in the hall!" he said as he got up and went to the door. He cautiously opened the door and picked up the ice cream, and went back to Kianea.

* * *

Kianea: Okay, now reviewer's let's here it, what do you want to happen between them? No flames plz. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

(Quickly beta read by PaladinDragon.)


End file.
